Jar of Hearts
by mhristheword097
Summary: Griffin and Sam have been happily dating for a year, when some rumors pop up all around the school, forcing Sam to think about their relationship.  Songfic in 2nd chapter to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.  Twoshot; Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: You know what? I don't have much to say here… Well…*awkward silence* I guess… Just read on!**

**Disclaimer: Really? If I owned iCarly, Seddie would be totally happening and Spencer would have a subplot about bananas!**

~~Third Person POV~~

"Did you hear?" "Yeah, when did it happen?" "OMG, are they going to be okay?" Many whispers similar to this were heard all around Ridgeway High School on that fateful day. Actually, it wasn't so much fateful, as many students around the school saw it coming. They knew the past, the present, so it was quite easy to predict the future. They knew what he'd done, but they still weren't sure. They'd heard the rumors, though.

"Sam! Sam! Did you hear about that?" Carly practically yelled, running down the hall, worried for her best friend.

Sam, however, had no clue what she was talking about, but played it cool and hoped it be something good, unlike most of the news she's been getting for most of her life. Sam had been duped, dumped, betrayed, hurt, and more, but finally, _finally_, she thought she got a break. Apparently not.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't hear about it. That's really not good." Carly mumbled, ignoring Sam.

"Hear about what?" Sam repeated, growing more impatient by the minute.

"I thought for sure someone would have told you by now with his reputation around the school so huge and…"

"Carly?"

"The whole past is the key in this situation isn't it? I mean, we all could have expected it, but I thought for sure at least Wendy or someone would have told you."

"Carly?"

"Huh, what?" Carly asked, dazed.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah, right, that. I'll just come out clear and plain then. No stopping me now. No distractions at all."

"Yup, okay."

"Here I go. Griffin's cheating on you."

~~Sam's POV~~

No. No, that's not true; that's not true at all. Griffin and I have been going out for about a year now, ever since Freddie started going out with that new perky, preppy girl, Amy, and Carly started going out with Jake (Apparently, he heard his voice and decided to take singing lessons.) Griffin saw me outside one day, the day all the relationships began, and tried to comfort me, thinking I was upset because I was the only one couple-less.

How wrong he was. I wasn't too upset, of course just a little weirded out about a few things, and he realized that not too quickly. When he tried to put his arm around me, I punched him, but he kept it there. That's when the flirting began. Normally, a guy would just give up after rejections, but no. Griffin kept asking me out, sending me ham and bacon, and even tried asking Carly to help him get closer to me. He almost reminded me of Freddie, the way he kept pursuing, like Freddie with Carly, except the fact that Fredward could never pull off a bad boy act. The thought of him trying just makes me laugh.

After a few weeks, I finally gave in, and I was pretty glad I did, but there was something else, too. There was a sense of disappointment inside me, as if somewhere in my heart (or stomach) that I knew this guy was not the right one. I refused to listen to that voice inside me, saying no guy has ever tried _this_ hard before for me, until now.

"What?" I yelled, half astonished, and half angry. Angry in the not believing it way.

"It's true; someone saw Griffin and Amy hook up. Freddie immediately broke up with her after he saw the pictures," Carly confirmed.

"What pictures?" I scoffed, trying hard not to believe this lie.

"Wendy texted them to everybody. Look," Carly stated sympathetically, showing me a picture on her phone of Griffin and Amy smooching.

"I need to go talk to Griffin," I grumbled, pushing past Carly.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Carly said in the distance, but I just kept moving forward until I reached Griffin's locker, the only one with a slight dent in it, but a face of a Pee-Wee baby peeking through the slots.

"Hey, baby," he greeted, leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't you 'hey baby' me," I said, pushing him away.

"What's your deal?" Griffin asked, not angry, just curious.

"My 'deal' is that you and Amy Porter were locking lips!"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Of course I will. Remember that party we all went to? You, me, Carly, Jake, Freddie, and Amy?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"At the party, one guy, James Turner, hosted a game of Truth or Dare and someone dared me and Amy to kiss. End of story."

"Not really. Why didn't you just say no?"

"I did, but then, he threatened to kick me out of the party, so I just leaned in and kissed her. It didn't mean anything!" Griffin said convincingly.

"Well…" I started, while Griffin just looked at me hopefully. "Fine, you get another chance. But remember, Sam Puckett has a rule: three strikes and you're out."

"I promise, baby, I won't even get to strike two," Griffin slipped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked away to go throw eggs at Mr. Devlin's car.

~~Next Monday~~

School again. Even though school is the most boring thing that ever happened to this world, I was actually having a good week so far, and last week went awesome after that day, minus the one fight Freddie and I had.

_Flashback:_

"_Why can't you see that this guy is seeing other girls?" Freddie yelled._

"_Cause it's not true!" I shouted back with just as much force._

"_It is! I swear it is!"_

"_Do you have any proof?"_

"_Well, no."_

"_Then he's not cheating on me!"_

"_Fine, you'll see. You'll see the jerk he really is, but when you do, don't come crying to me."_

"_Fine, I won't! Because Griffin really likes me!"_

_End Flashback_

Suddenly, I saw Freddie pass by me, glaring, then shaking his head, as if he was sorry for me. What the heck is his problem? I thought that fight was in the past. Then, I noticed that everybody else around the school was giving me sympathetic looks as well, silently saying, "Aw, I feel so bad. Sorry, Sam! Hope nothing else goes wrong in your life."

_What happened now?_ Was immediately my first thought.

This time, my thoughts were answered, not by Carly, but by the guy who started the looks themselves. Griffin ran up to me, an apologetic look in his eyes, hands outstretched, as if trying not to blame himself.

"Listen, Sam," he began, "I'm so sorry, but it wasn't my fault at all. Please believe me."

"What are you talking about? Tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"Oh, you didn't hear. Um, Wendy kissed me," he said, biting his lip, looking very nervous.

"She did not! That little gossipy sneak! And she knew I was going out with you, that she-devil!" I began shouting, getting all my frustration out.

"I know you're mad…"

"And you! How could you kiss her? You're just as bad in this situation!" This is the second time it happened! I thought that he would not give up his second chance. And now I feel like punching something. Where's a Freddie when you need one? What is wrong with Griffin? Or is there something wrong with me?

"Listen, Sam, she kissed me! I was walking up to Carly's apartment, since I knew you'd be there, and she was in the lobby, then she said that she thought she'd be a better girlfriend for me than you, and as I was trying to walk away, she ran up to me and kissed me!" Griffin said convincingly, yet again. Maybe there's something going on with all this.

Suspiciousness was all that was going on inside me, but I remembered my promise: The Three Strike Deal that comes with every guy. _Guess what, pal, you're on your last strike. _I thought.

"One. Last. Try," I said in a stern tone, and Griffin smiled hugely at me, very relieved he still gets his awesome girlfriend. I had to smirk, the look on his face was so funny, but I still was more cautious than before.

~~Friday night/At Carly's house~~

~~Third Person POV~~

It was iCarly showtime tonight, the night that all the rehearsals paid off, the night where Carly and Sam could just joke around and no drama would pursue. Of course, it had to be on this night where foreshadowing had to catch up to the times.

Sam walked inside Carly's apartment, eating a fried chicken leg, followed by Freddie, who was arguing with Sam about something random, as usual.

"Fried chicken is definitely healthy! I get overdosed with it every day, and I'm still living!" Sam leaded Freddie inside.

"Yeah, but don't you want something different, like macaroni or something?" Freddie asked.

"No way, Fredbag. Fried chicken is the best thing to eat and…" was all Sam could say until she ran into a giant wall of glass. Luckily, Freddie caught her before she could be completely thrown off balance. Both Freddie and Sam blushed, and Freddie stood her back up, when Spencer popped out at the top of the glass and said, "Hey little almost siblings!"

"Is this a dream or something? Am I actually seeing a giant wall of glass?" Sam yelled to Spencer.

"Not a wall of glass, silly Sam, a container of glass! It's a jar!" Spencer yelled with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"That's insane!" Freddie shouted.

"It really is!" Sam agreed.

"I know," Spencer replied. "I still have to figure out something to put in it, though, something big." He stared up into a corner for a minute trying to find an idea, but apparently nothing came to him, because he said, "Oh, well, it'll come to me. Carly's upstairs, by the way."

"Thanks, Spence!" Sam said, then bounded up the stairs to the iCarly studio. "You coming Freddweeb?"

"I'll be right there, I just have to get a glass of lemonade quickly."

"No real man drinks lemonade," Sam scoffed, while Freddie just rolled his eyes, and she continued her way to the show.

As she made it to the top landing, Sam got a strange feeling in her stomach, as if something big was about to happen. Something either bad or good; the feeling/voice wasn't strong enough to tell. When she reached the door to the studio, and looked through the glass, Sam knew it was bad right away.

Griffin was making out with Carly.

**Author's Note: Okay, I really hope this idea is original, I've read too many stories and might have gotten ideas mixed up, just tell me if it is or not, please. For those of you who are wondering, yes, it is a twoshot! And who hates Griffin say I! *I say 'I'* And who's excited for the new iCarly next Saturday say I! *I say 'I'* And who wants to say something random like fighting about what's better, alpacas or llamas, say I! *I say 'I'* Hope you enjoyed this first part of the story and the songfic part is coming, but it's in the next chapter. Please read and review, or as I now see, R&R! Have a good week filled with pepper and salt! (Why does it have to be salt and pepper?)**

**~mhristheword097 logging off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Look who's back…me! Oh, that's one of my favorite lines in iCarly for some reason. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but writer's block…ya gotta hate it! But really, self, for one month! I'm so angry at myself! Anyway, this is the songfic chapter of the twoshot, so don't get confused or anything! Enjoy! (Now that I think about it, are there any synonyms for the word 'enjoy?')**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't think I own iCarly. Or Wisconsin. But you Wisconsiners are cool, don't worry! **

~~Sam's POV~~

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

I gaped. That's naturally the first thing a girl does when she sees her boyfriend kissing her best friend. And naturally, I am a girl. Shock and surprise runs through my body. But not my mind. My mind knew this was coming; my mind was angry.

This is it. This is my final step towards him. I strode through the door after the two pulled their lips off each other, then slapped Griffin in the face. Hard. "You're a jerk, Griffin! You know that?" I yelled, refusing to let myself cry. He's not worth it.

"Sam, please," Griffin pleaded. He made the final strike, and just like the game of baseball, there are no more chances.

"No. And you," I began, turning towards Carly. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"Sam, you have to let me tell you the truth!"

"I know the truth, Carly. I can't believe you would do this to me," I walked away, leaving Griffin unfazed but Carly tear-ridden. Then, I thought of something and turned back. "Actually, I can."

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

I stormed out of Carly's apartment, ignoring Spencer who yelled something about a finished jar and bananas, and Freddie who was coming out of his apartment, looking confused. I didn't know where I was going. Away from them. Away from myself. Walking as fast as I could away from the Bushwell Plaza, I let loose my tears, furiously wiping them away every now and again.

And now I'm scoffing through my tears. What kind of idiot was I to think that one guy could like me long enough to actually date me for more than one month without liking someone else?

I thought about our past, the rides on his motorcycle, adrenaline pounding through me. I thought about how we had so much in common, minus the Pee-Wee Baby issue, how much we were perfect for each other.

_Flashback:_

_We were on the beach by the ocean, at around midnight or something like that. I don't know, I don't keep track of moonlight time. First the both of us decided to try and be romantic, sitting on the beach, looking at the moon, holding hands, etc. Yeah, that got boring fast._

_Griffin decided to run into the ocean since no one else was in there and tried surfboarding without a surfboard. After about five seconds, a large wave came by and knocked him down, but he got up blushing quickly._

_I laughed and joined him in fun, salt water splashing my face._

Wow. Memories hurt. Griffin was so caring, so loving, and yet he still went and macked on every other girl I knew. What goes on in the brain of a Pee-Wee loving boy?

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

I was getting closer to the place I wanted to be. The place that would comfort me when I am most down. But someone interrupted me before I could take another step.

"What do you want, Griffin?"

"Please, Sam, can't you make a fourth strike?"

"Get out of here. You're making me think about barfing on Peter the Penguin."

"It wasn't me!" Griffin tried one last attempt.

"Yeah, right. Am I supposed to believe that, Mr. 'Give me another chance'? I'd believe Carly's story over yours any day."

"Fine, don't come back. But you'll be jealous once I get a new girlfriend! You'll see!"

Yes, 'cause those words will really make me want to come back to you, Griffin. I see now: Griffin's the idiot, not me. I won't care if he gets another girlfriend. I won't even care if his new girlfriend is Carly. (Though I would feel kind of bad for her if she has to go through him.) My life is better without him.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running round leaving scars_

Finally, here. I stopped and looked around me, taking in the somewhat familiar setting. I was in the middle of the nearest forest in Seattle, which has a river running through it; where my dad used to take me with his parents (my grandparents, now dead), and Melanie.

I used to love being free here, jumping around and looking at all the special places. But now, the place seemed dreary to me. It seemed like it was reflecting my mood: sad, lonely, and somewhat angry.

Clouds were beginning to cover up the brightness of the moon, and the only brightness around were the stars, and some distant city lights. I sighed, not moving an inch from the tree stump I was sitting on. The river was rushing as fast as it could, collecting in little trickles of fresh water here and there. Rapids began to form a little further downstream.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

I wonder if he had ever broken another girl's heart before mine. Probably, because that's the kind of moron he was. I kicked a tree angrily and didn't even feel the pain shooting through my leg, because since my heart was numb, so was the rest of me. What was I supposed to do now? Drown myself in the river? Maybe, it seems death is the easy way out. I don't know.

Another issue to think about: Freddie was right. Griffin was a two-timing, selfish, mean, jerkish, skunk bag. Freddork would probably be so proud that he was right for the first time in his life. That he finally has something over the newly pathetic little Sam.

"Who do you think you are Griffin, causing girls to grumble to themselves about you?"

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Who does he think he is?" I heard a voice from the darkness that surrounded me. Out stepped Freddie, a small frown on his face full of sympathy.

"How did you find me here?" I asked, looking away at the river.

"Carly told me you had run out of the building. I was coming over and I saw Griffin run out, and Carly crying. You've told me enough times about this place."

"Yeah. I supposed she's feeling guilty and all?"

"Yup. She, uh, wanted me to tell you that it wasn't her, it was Griffin. But she also says you don't have to forgive her."

"I don't know yet. I—well, yeah."

"Are you alright?"

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

"I don't know. I really don't." I answered, staring at the moon that just came out of the clouds.

Freddie, noticing my glazed faraway look, walked closer to my tree stump and sat down close to me.

"You know he's an idiot now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Frednub, don't rub it in."

"I didn't mean to say it like that."

"But you did."

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

"I just meant to say, he doesn't deserve you," Freddie stated, looking up at me.

"I've heard that too many times to count. But thanks for saying it the twenty-sixth time, Freddie," I said sarcastically. I'm so not in the mood for comforting right now.

"Can't you just listen to me?"

"Like you've ever listened to me? Do you know who I really am, Freddie? Have you ever really seen me?" I practically yelled, watching Freddie's face look down at his feet. "Yeah, I thought not."

"I know you better than anyone else, Sam. I'm one of your best friends. Only you know more about you than I do, 'cause I'm not saying I know everything," he whispered, not taking his eyes off an apparently interesting little rock.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

I let that sink in.

"What do you know about me, Freddie?"

Freddie chuckled a little bit as he said, "That's an easy question. Your favorite food is Fat Cakes, although you sometimes prefer ham or fried chicken. You want to be an invisible ninja when you grow up. You've always wanted to see the moon from space, that's why you were pretty excited to go on that space trip. You miss your dad, who was the only link to your happiness for a while, back around third or fourth grade. And you occasionally get jealous of Carly, who always get everything she wants." The nub finished and looked up at my smirking face.

"Looks like I told you more than I realized."

"Or maybe it's just because I notice these things, Sam."

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"Why are you here, Frednub?" I asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Now it's my turn to say: I don't know. Just—a feeling that I should come here and look for you. A friendship thing, I guess?" he suggested, glancing at me.

"Yeah, friendship. We are friends, right?" I asked, letting one of my barriers slip for just a quick second.

"Of course we are. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really do care about you Sam. I hate that Griffin hurt you." Then he slipped his arm around my shoulders, looking in my eyes, silently asking if he was able to do this. He was.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the river rush by. I finally gave in to the urge to rest my head on Freddie's shoulder, and I felt him relax a little. I felt safe, being protected by the warmth of my dork. Somehow, I knew he was smiling.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

A single tear slipped down my cheek, and before I knew it Freddie was there, kissing it away. His lips lingered for a second longer there, then he turned and smiled at me, letting me know it was all going to be okay. I gave a small smirk back, and rested on his shoulder once again. This place seemed to look a lot more colorful all of a sudden, even though it was dark.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time we had kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

My eyes were drooping, and I could feel myself slowly falling asleep. Before I could fall asleep, however, Freddie got my attention and said, "If you ever need me Sam, I'll be here for you." That was the last of awakeness I could remember before drifting to a dreamless sleep.

~~The next morning~~

When I awoke, I was in a bed, my bed, running my hands through my hair. Was it all a dream? I glanced around, looking for any clues. I felt something around my back as I turned, and it fell off once I stood up. There, lying on the floor, was Freddie's river scented jacket.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

~~Third Person POV~~

Meanwhile, back at the Shay's apartment, a certain spazzy scupturist had just finished his latest creation.

"Alright, self, you're going to see the best sculpture you've seen in the whole world, Wisconsin, and Pluto!" Then he turned to a different angle and said, "Well sure Spencer, I mean after all, it's your sculpture," in a squeaky voice. He started chuckling at his joke, but turned serious and pulled the large curtain off of a large jar with a huge red heart right in the middle. It was in the heart shape, but had a few veins on it to look real, but then Spencer stepped back and gave a curious glance at it.

"Maybe it should have been a tomato."

**Author's Note: How cheesy were some of my lines in this story? And kind of fluffy. But, as they say in Despicable Me, IT'S SO FLUFFY! Heh, heh. If Sam seemed a little OOC, it's heartbreak, and everyone seems a little out of character when they've had their heart broken, so yeah. Wow, I just realized how long that took, but I hoped you guys thought it was worth it, so I'm gonna go eat some lemonade, then go to bed! Chase a squirrel!**

**~mhristheword097 logging off.**


End file.
